Mitad demonio mitad humana
by Gasai Yuki
Summary: Amu es una chica que a sufrido toda su niñez ya que es mitad demonio y mitad humana y tiene poderes ¿que pasara cuando conozca al demonio tsukiyomi ikuto controlara sus poderes o matara a personas cada vez que se enoje? (ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE VAMPIRE KNIGHT)
1. el principio de todo

**-yuki: hola vamos directo al capitulo oki en esta historia rempika y suigintou son las unicas que van a participar ah y por cierto aqui ami no existe**

-**suigintou y rempika: shugo chara no le pertenece a yuki **_  
><em>

_-sumary: amu es una chica que ha sufrido toda su niñez por culpa de ser mitad demonio y mitad humano que tiene poderes ¿que pasara cuando conozca al demonio tsukiyomi ikuto controlara sus poderes o seguirá matando personas cuando se enoje?_

_**El principio de todo**  
><em>

_**Normal pov**_

-era una noche como cualquier otra en el orfanato sambara,cuando tocaron la puerta,la directora se despertó y bajo a abrir,cuando abrió no encontró a nadie,bajo la mirada y encontró a una bebe con orejas y cola de gato en una canasta con una carta que lo único que decía era amu,la directora pensó que era un bicho raro,pero si la dejaba hay que pensarían de ella,su reputación estaba en juego, asi que tomo la canasta con mucho asco,la pequeña neko tomo el nombre de amu,y así pasaron los años hasta que la pequeña amu cumplió 8 años,el problema eran los niños,los cuales siempre la molestaban llamandola-fenomeno-o-bicho raro-ella no tenia a un solo amigo,los niños el día de su cumpleaños le hicieron una broma encerrándola en el congelador por lo que a la pequeña neko le dio fiebre

_**Amu pov**_

-la criada me estaba cuidando,la fiebre era demasiado alt, pero ella no le importaba a nadie le importaba,ella me dijo que durmiera,pero escuche que la directora y la criada hablaban

-criada: no quiero seguir cuidándola,ningún niño quiere compartir habitación con ella

-directora: no me importa para eso te pago

-criada: que acaso no lo ve tiene orejas y cola de gato,eso es ser un fenómeno

-aquello no me hizo daño ya estaba acostumbrada a ese apodo

**-yuki: aqui termina**

**-suigintou y rempika: muy corto**

**-yuki: lo se gomen es que no tengo mucho tiempo asi que nos podemos despedir**

**-suigintou y rempika solo asintieron**

**-todas: adios**


	2. AVISO IMPORTANTE

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE **_

_**LO SIENTO NO VOY A PODER **_

_**ESCRIBIR POR UN RATO YA QUE ME CASTIGARON APROXIMADAMENTE POR UN MES T-T **_

_**PERO CUANDO ME QUITEN EL CASTIGO ESCRIBIRE LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA **_

_**ADIOS Y PERDON**_


	3. Despertar

**-Yuki: Hola.**

**-Suigintou: Sabemos que quieren matar a nuestra dueña.**

**-Rempika: Pero si la matan NO habrá historias y se van a quedar con las ganas (Sonrisa sádica).**

**-Yuki: ¡Gracias Rempika me has salvado!.Por eso te voy a regalar 50 cuchillos.**

**-Rempika: ¡Me gane la ****lotería!. (Saltando)**

**-Yuki: Una cosa las personas que no quieren ver que le pasa algo malo a Tadase.¡Largo!.Ah y esta es la continuación del capitulo anterior.**

**-Suigintou: Y ahora el declaymer.**

**-Todas: Ni Shugo Chara ni Elfen Lied le pertenece a Yuki solo la historia.**

**-Yuki: Si hubieran sido mías Tadase hubiera muerto y Kota y Lucy hubieran estado juntos desde el principio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Despertar.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amu pov<strong>_

**-**Como no podía dormir decidí salir del orfanato.¡Si en la noche!.

-Fui a un edificio parecido a una iglesia en medio de el bosque.

-Mis piernas ya no daban para mas,parecían de gelatina,aguante todo lo que pude,pero me rendí y caí al suelo boca abajo.

-Algo me llamo la atención,era el ladrido de un cachorro,alce la vista encontrando a un perro color café con tonos blancos,el cual empezó a lamerme la cara,lo que ocasiono que me hiciera cosquillas.

-Amu: ¿Estas preocupado por mi?,estoy bien,estoy acostumbrada a a la soledad,no soy una solitaria,no lo soy-escondí mi mirada con mis brazos-¡no lo soy!.

_**Al día siguiente**_

_**-**_¿?: Oye gato,oye responde-me. Tengo una curiosidad ¿que le ha pasado a tu bolsa? esta llena de leche-estaba parada enfrente de mi asiento,mi bolsa estaba en el escritorio empapada de leche,había tres niños detrás de mi.

-¡!: ¿Porque no respondes al menos?-dijo Tohru empujándome y Kota me puso el pie provocando que me tropezara y cayera.

-Niños: Jajajajajajajajajjaajajajjaja.

-¿?: Escuche que te dejaron en la puerta del orfanato con una tormenta,¿verdad?.Claro,quien no te abandonaría teniendo esas orejas y cola de gato-me estaba poniendo roja de la furia-No eres humana.¡Tu eres mas bien un demonio!.Los profesores dicen que tu los sacas de quicio (nota: es un orfanato-escuela)

-Niños: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-en eso se deslizo la puerta,entro Irene (nota: no voy a describirlos ya que no son para nada importantes).

-Irene: ¡Profesora!¡Tadase,Tohru y Kota la están molestando de nuevo!.

-Tadase: ¡Maldición! ¡Huyamos!-dijo para después salir con sus amigos corriendo.

-Irene: ¡Son de lo peor,molestando a una chica!.Oye,¿estas bien?-dijo corriendo hacia mi.

-En el acto me levante.

-Irene: Tu bolsa esta cubierta con leche.

-Mire la bolsa molesta.

-Irene: Que crueles son ellos.

-Amu: Los niños de aquí son miserables.

-Irene: ¿Que? ¿que dijiste?.

-Amu: Como son miserables,probablemente necesitan de alguien que es mas miserable que ellos-dije tomando mi bolsa y saliendo de el salón.

-Irene: ¡Oye,detente!-dijo saliendo de el salón.

-Entre a los baños,ella se ofreció a limpiar mi bolsa.

-Irene: Una vez que se seque quedara bien.

-Se detuvo un momento y después se volteo hacia mi.

-Irene: Oye,como parece que siempre estas sola... si tienes problemas,puedes decirme.

-Yo me quede estática ante esas palabras.

-Irene: Ten la seguridad de que te ayudare.

-La mire sorprendida,nunca nadie me había ofrecido su ayuda.

-Volví a salir en la noche,teniendo cuidado de que no me viera nadie.

-Fui a la iglesia donde me había encontrado al cachorro y cuando llegue el cachorro seguía ahí.Así que me hinque y le di el trozo de pan que había guardado.

-Amu: Realmente tenias hambre,¿verdad?-vi que apenas si masticaba-Si no fuera por ti,creo que no seria capaz de soportarlo-después de que termino el pan me ladro-lo siento,no tengo nada mas para que comas-entonces me gruño el estomago-supongo que la mitad de mi almuerzo no es suficiente-Cerca de el bosque había una casa .

-Amu: Incluso si estas hambriento,nunca te vayas.

-Le señale la casa que estaba cerca del bosque.

-Amu: Te molestarían-le dije al cachorro-Si tan solo fuera mas fuerte,podría protegerte-el cachorro me miraba con preocupación.

.

.

.

.

.

-Estaba en un lugar oscuro,sentada abrazándome a mi misma-si solamente fuera mas fuerte...-resonó en todo el lugar,mire mis manos y las estire hacia adelante,cerré los ojos subí la mirada y mis manos se empezaron a estirarse hacia arriba dirigiéndose a una luz,después vi como a mi alrededor salían cuatro brazos invisibles.

-Me desperté agitada y sudando,era solo un sueño.

-Amu: De nuevo... siento como si... algo se moviera... dentro de mi-mire hacia arriba y vi en la madera las huellas de unas manos (nota: los cuartos tenían literas y ella estaba abajo).Volví a dormir,cuando desperté todo mi cuarto tenia huellas de manos.

.

.

.

.

.

-Me encontraba en el salón viendo a Irene leer un libro,ella apenas se había percatado de mi presencia.

-Irene: ¿Que?.

-Mire hacia otro lado.

-Amu: Quisiera hablar de algo contigo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Irene: ¡Sorprendente! ¡tienes un perro!.

-Amu: Shhhh.

-Irene se tapo la boca.

-Irene: Lo siento,si Tadase y sus amigos lo hallaran ellos lo molestarían,¿verdad?.

-Se quito las manos de la boca.

-Irene: Te daré un poco de mi comida-me sonrió.

-Irene: De todos modos nunca me la acabo.

.

.

.

.

.

-La lleve a la iglesia y le enseñe el cachorro a Irene y ella le dio un trozo de pan.

-Irene: ¡Ah,que lindo¡.

-Amu: No le digas a nadie de esto.

-Irene: Esta bien,no le diré a nadie,no te preocupes.

-Amu: Si.

.

.

.

.

.

-Estaba en el salón,en mi asiento,esperando a que empezaran las clases,viendo el florero que estaba frente de mi.

-Escuche como se abría la puerta.

-¿?: ¡Oye,gato!.

-Me enoje ante ese apodo.

-Voltee hacia donde provenía la voz sabiendo quien seria esa persona.

-Tadase.

-Tadase: Eres una sabelotodo... a pesar de que no eres humano (Sonrisa sádica).

-Lo mire enojado,algo me saco de mi enojo,un ladrido,¡ese ladrido es del cachorro!.Entraron Kota y Tohru.

-Kota tenia al perro.

-Me pare de un salto .

-Amu: ¡Idiotas!-fui corriendo hacia ellos intentando quitarles al perro.

-Pero Tohru me agarro de los brazos evitando que me moviera.

-Tohru: Vaya.

-Ellos empezaron a reírse mientras yo forcejeaba.

-Amu: ¡Suéltenme! ¡detente!.

-Tadase: Esta es la primera vez que te veo irritada.

-Kota: Nunca ríes o lloras.¡Eres horrible!.

-Tadase: ¡Llora!¡Llora y suplica!.O el perro sera golpeado en lugar de ti-le di un rodillazo en el estomago,estaba demasiado enojada.

-Tadase: ¡Maldita!.Oye,dale al perro una patada-Le dijo a Kota.

-Amu: !Detente¡-mire al perro asustada.

-Entonces Kota tiro al cachorro al aire y le dio una patada,ocasionando que el perro se estrellara contra la pared.

-Yo miraba la escena horrorizada.

-Tadase: Parece que es mejor hacer esto que golpearte a ti-Entonces se acerco a otro florero color verde y le quito las flores-sigue deteniéndolo-le dijo a Kota y empezó a golpear al cachorro con el florero.

-El perro lloraba sonoramente.

-Cada vez que levantaba el florero se podía ver claramente la sangre.

-Tadase golpeaba al perro una y otra vez.

-Yo solo podía ver la escena horrorizada.

-Mentira... algo asi... ¿porque...?.¿Porque?-En eso entro Irene corriendo.

-Irene: ¡Detente!.

-Tadase dejo de golpear al perro.

-Tadase: ¿Porque?.Tu nos dijiste sobre el perro.

-¿Ella les dijo?.Pero ella me dijo que no le contaría a nadie.¿Como pudo ser que ella les haya dicho?.

-Irene: Porque... porque... ¡no sabia que le harían algo así! (nota: si,como no-_-)-dijo moviéndose nerviosamente,ella me miro,yo solo la miraba sorprendida y asustada.

-Ella se tapo la boca.

-Irene: Lo siento-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos (nota: son falsas).

-Irene: Lo dije sin querer-Se tapo la cara con las manos.

-solo baje la mirada,ya no podía hacer nada.

-Kota: ¿Oh? se dejo de mover.

-Tadase: Eso fue rápido-se veía como se esparcía la sangre en el piso.

-(Pensamientos de Amu): Como son miserables,buscan a alguien mas miserable que ellos-vi como Irene sonreía.

-Amu: Los que no son humanos...Los que no son humanos...¡son ustedes!.

-exploto la cabeza de Tohru.

-Tadase me vio asustado,después fue Kota,Irene y al ultimo Tadase (nota: por fin,primera vez que matan a Tadase...) (nota: Es un milagro^-^).Todo el salón estaba lleno de sangre.

-Se podía ver los cuerpos ensangrentados por todo el lugar, los muebles tirados por todas partes.

-Solo me abrace a mi misma.

.

.

.

.

.

-Enterré al perro en un árbol que estaba junto a la iglesia,justo donde lo había encontrado.

-Puse unas rocas grandes en donde lo había enterrado.

-Me quede parada enfrente de el.

-Amu: Lo siento... es mi culpa.¿Porque tengo que ser tratada así solo porque soy un poco diferente a los demás?.¿Porque?-Tome mis orejas (nota: las de gato obviamente) como si quisiera arrancármelas.

-¿?: ¿Quien eres tu?.

**-Yuki: Me duelen las manos.**

**-Suigintou: Se parece al mismísimo Elfen Lied.**

**-Rempika: Eso es cierto.**

**-Yuki: Verán estos dos capítulos el anterior y este están "un poco" basados en Elfen Lied,ya después es mi historia con unas cuantas cosas de Elfen Lied.**

**-Suigintou: Acaba esto rápido,quiero ir a enseñarles este capitulo a las demás para que se mueran de miedo y mas Equ (Sonrisa malévola)**

**-Yuki: H-ha-hai **

**-Suigintou: Te tardaste yo me voy (se va al cuarto de Yuki y les enseña a las charas el capitulo de Yuki)**

**-Desde el cuarto: Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**-Yuki: Par de lloronas (Personalidad de Suigintou).En ****fin,ya nos vamos.**

**-Rempika: Las preguntas de hoy son: **

**¿Quien es la persona que le hablo a Amu?**

**¿Les gusto la muerte de Tadase? **

**¿Les gusto esta historia?**

**¿Se merece reviews?**

**¿Aunque sea alguien lee esto?**

**-Yuki: Si alguien,quien sea responde estas preguntas el capitulo siguiente se hará lo antes posible para que esa persona y la demás audiencia pueda leerlo.**

**-Rempika: En fin.**

**-Rempika y Yuki: Adiós.**

**-Del cuarto: NOOOOOO TADAAASSEEE**

**-Yuki: Tenían que ser admiradoras de ese tonto (Con una gota en la sien)**


	4. Amigas

**-Yuki: Hola.**

**-Suigintou: Hola (Alegre).**

**-Yuki: ¿¡Eres bipolar o que!? (Asustada).**

**-Suigintou: Es que en el capitulo anterior asuste a las demás con tu capitulo que incluso se desmallaron (Sonrisa psicópata).**

**-Rempika: Si eso les parece sangriento que se esperen a los siguientes capítulos.**

**-Yuki: Tengo una idea que tiene que ver con Zero.Y cuando el se presente va a ver sangre (Sonrisa sádica).**

**-Suigintou: Así que prepárense.**

**-Rempika: Este capitulo probablemente "no" tendrá sangre.**

**-Yuki: Una ultima cosa.**

**-Yuki: Black Ross gracias por seguir mi historia pensé que nadie la leía (Llorando exageradamente****).**

**-Yuki: Pero... (Cambiando su carácter con Suigintou) si no continuas tus historias voy a ir a tu casa con el cambio de carácter de Rempika y no te va a gustar.**

**-Yuki:(Volviendo a llorar exageradamente).En serio te adoro.**

**-Rempika : Y ahora el declaymer antes de que terminemos ahogadas.**

**-todas: Ni Shugo Chara ni Elfen Lied le pertenece a Yuki solo la historia.**

**-Yuki: Si hubieran sido mías Tadase hubiera muerto y Kota y Lucy hubieran estado juntos desde el principio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amigas.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿? pov<strong>_

**-**Estaba caminando por el bosque,cuando algo llamo mi atención,una niña de mi edad de cabello colo rosa claro con cola y orejas de gato parada en frente de lo que parecía una pequeña tumba.

-Lo siento olvide presentarme mi nombre es Lucy,mi cabello es color rosa oscuro que me llega hasta los hombros,tengo 8 años y estatura promedio.Y... tengo unos cuernos en la cabeza.

-Lucy: ¿Quien eres tu?-le pregunte,ella se volteo rápidamente,sorprendida.

-¡!: Mejor dicho ¿quien eres tu?-me dijo enojada.

-Lucy: Yo soy Lucy ¿quien eres tu?.

-¿?: Me llamo Amu.

-Lucy: ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?.

-Amu: Eso no te incumbe-dijo cabizbaja.

-Lucy: ¿Y porque tienes esas orejas de gato?.

-Amu: ¿y tu porque tienes esos cuernos?.

-Lucy: Yo...-se me cayo la caja de música de la mochila.

-Amu: Es una hermosa canción (Sonriendo).

-Lucy: Tienes razón-dije recogiéndola y volviéndola a meter en mi mochila.

-Amu: Pero,¿tu que haces aquí?.

-Lucy: Aquí vengo siempre en las noches.

-Ella se quedo con cara de sorprendida.

-Lucy: Solo que hoy decidí venir en la mañana.

-Amu: Que extraño nunca te había visto por aquí-en eso empezó a llover.

-Fuimos a refugiamos bajo un roca grande que nos cubría totalmente de la lluvia.

-De repente ella saco el tema de hace rato.

-Amu: Tengo estas orejas y cola de gato desde que nací,mis padres me abandonaron en un orfanato en medio de una tormenta-dijo cabizbaja.

-Amu: Siempre se burlaban de mi y hoy yo ...

-La mire muy sorprendida ella paso por lo mismo que yo.

-Lucy: A mi también me paso lo mismo pero yo...

-Las dos al mismo tiempo: Los mate.

-Amu: ¿Tu también los mataste?.

-Lucy: Si pero...

-Las dos al mismo tiempo: ¿Como los mataste?.

-Amu: (Pensativa)¿Te enseño un secreto?.

-Yo solo asentí.

-De repente vi como salían los vectores de ella y empezaba a mover las rocas que había a nuestro alrededor.¿Ella tenia vectores?,¿pero como?.

-Lucy: Yo también te voy a enseñar un secreto.

-Ella asintió.

-También saque mis vectores para que los viera.

-Amu: Tu también los tienes (Susurro).

-Lucy: ¿Y tu como los mataste?.

-Amu: Pues yo los mate con los brazos.

-Me pareció que ella no sabia como se llamaban los vectores,por eso les decía brazos.

-Lucy: Vectores.

-Amu: ¿Que dijiste?.

-Lucy: vectores... ese es el nombre de los brazos.

-Amu: Con que vectores,eh.¿Y tu como los mataste?.

-Lucy: Pues yo también los mate con los vectores,pero ellos mataron a un perro que era como un amigo para mi y cometí el error de contárselo a una niña que parecía de confiar,ella les contó sobre el perro a los niños que me molestaban y ellos lo mataron enfrente de mi.

-Vi como ella se sorprendía.

-Amu: A mi también me paso lo mismo.

-Lucy: ¿Cuantas cosas tendremos en común? (Sonriendo).

-Estuvimos platicando de nuestros gustos y vaya que eran los mismos y ella sin razón alguna empezó a tararear la canción de la caja de música.

-Lucy: Te gusta esa canción ¿no es así?.

-Amu: Si,me encanta.

-Lucy: Ten te la regalo-le dije sacando la caja de música de mi mochila y poniéndosela en las manos.

-Amu: No podría,es tuya-dijo devolviéndome la caja de música.

-Lucy: Lo siento,no acepto devoluciones (Sonriendo)-dije volviéndosela a dar.

-Amu solo hizo un puchero que me pareció muy cómico.

-Amu: Esta bien (Sonriendo).La cuidare con mi vida.

-Eso solo me hizo reír.¿Como podría proteger una simple caja de música con su vida?.

-Amu: Después de todo...tu me la diste (Sonriendo).

-Eso me dejo estática.

-Lucy: ¿Amigas?.

-Amu: Amigas **(Suigintou: Creo que voy a vomitar arco iris. Yuki: No interrumpas).**

.

.

.

.

.

-Lucy: Nos vemos mañana.

-Amu: Ok.

-Y cada una se fue al lado contrario de la otra.

.

.

.

.

.

**Al siguiente ****día**

_**Amu pov**_

**_-_**Espere a Lucy un buen rato que incluso estaba lloviendo otra vez,sentí que me ponían algo en la cabeza,me gire y me encontré a Lucy con un gorro azul sonriéndome.

-Lucy: Si no te gustan tus orejas ocultalas como yo.

-Me toque las orejas y en vez de sentir mis orejas sentí tela.¡Ella me puso un gorro!

-Amu: Gracias (Sonriendo)

-Salimos del bosque y estuvimos caminando por las calles.

-Como era de noche así que nos escondimos en una tienda de peluches (NOTA: No tienen alarmas),empezamos a jugar con nuestros vectores,entonces fuera de la tienda se ilumino,salimos por la puerta trasera y salimos a un callejón pero unas personas que parecían soldados,ya estaban en la salida del callejón impidiendo que pudiéramos escapar.

-¿?: ¿Esa también es una nicronium?.

-¡!: No importa ella también es un fenómeno atrapen-la a ella también.

-Amu: Se acercan y los matamos-dije con tono amenazante.

_**Lucy pov**_

_**-**_vi como una persona a nuestra izquierda le apuntaba a Amu y vi como estaba apunto de apretar el gatillo,me dio el tiempo suficiente para interponerme entre Amu y la bala.

-Lucy: ¡Cuidado!.

-Lo ultimo que escuche fue un PUM para después ver como todo se oscurecía.

_**Amu pov**_

_**-**_Yo veía a esas personas desafiante,entonces escuche la voz de Lucy.

-Lucy: ¡Cuidado!-y vi como se ponía a mi izquierda.

-Después escuche un PUM a mi izquierda.

-voltee rápidamente encontrándome a Lucy con los ojos opacos,una enorme mancha en donde debería estar su corazón y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca,desplomándose.

-Amu: Lucy (Susurro)-me hinque para tomarla en mis brazos.

-Amu: MALDITOS ¿COMO PUDIERON?¿PORQUE NOS TIENEN QUE TRATAR ASÍ SOLO PORQUE SOMOS DIFERENTES A USTEDES? AHORA MORIRÁN-sentí como mis ojos se apocaron de el odio.

-Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro donde había unas personas con las caras tapadas con vendas.

-¿?: Quieres vengarte,¿no es así?-dijo una de ellas acercándose a mi.

-Amu: ¿Quien eres tu?.

-Se empezó a quitar la venda de la cara.

¿?: Yo soy tu-ella era mi viva imagen pero ella tenia una expresión que la hacia parecer una psicópata-¿quieres vengarte,no es así? si es así,toma mi mano y así cerraremos el trato.

-Amu: ¿Que pasa si lo hago?.

-Amu malvada: Creare un mundo solo para ti.

-No dude en tomar su mano.

-Amu: Acepto.

-Me encontraba destrozando los cuerpos de los soldados uno a uno cuando termine me acerque al cuerpo de Lucy me hinque y le dije:

-Amu: Protegeré la caja de música con mi vida,por ti,lo prometo-dije para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

**-Yuki: Perdóname Lucy,no quise matarte.**

**-Suigintou: Dijiste que no habría sangre en este cap.**

**-Rempika: Eso es cierto.**

**-Yuki: Dije que probablemente no habría sangre,no que no habría.**

**-Suigintou: Mejor acaba con esto para que vuelva a asustar a las chicas (Sonrisa malévola).**

**-Yuki: H-ha-hai.**

**-Suigintou: Te volviste a tardar,yo me voy (se va al cuarto de Yuki y les enseña a las charas el capitulo de Yuki).**

**-Desde el cuarto: Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**-Yuki: Par de lloronas (Personalidad de Suigintou).En ****fin,ya nos vamos.**

**-Rempika: Las preguntas de hoy son: **

**¿Alguien aparte de Black Ross ve esto?.**

**¿Les gusto la muerte de Lucy?.A mi no.**

**¿Les gusto esta historia?.**

**¿Se merece reviews?.**

**¿Me dejarían mas reviews?.**

**¿Serian capaces de distribuir mi historia?.**

**Si lo son por fa háganlo.**

**-Yuki: Si alguien,quien sea responde estas preguntas el capitulo siguiente se hará lo antes posible para que esa persona y la demás audiencia pueda leerlo.**

**-Rempika: En fin.**

**-Rempika y Yuki: Adiós.**

**-Del cuarto: NOOOOOO LUUUUUCCCYYYY.**

**-Yuki: Ahora si estoy de acuerdo con ustedes (Llorando exageradamente).**


End file.
